twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Stefania Luca (Blamar ver)
|skin = Light Tan |family =*Jayden Noel(wife) *Vandici Roman (brother) *Loana Roman (sister) *Marius Roman (brother) *Dacian Roman (brother) *Danutza Roman (sister) |abilities = Basic vampiric abilities |special = Tactile telepathy |job = Prostitute (formerly) (human life) |loyalty = *Dacian Coven *Romanian Coven}} Stefania Talia Luca is a member of the second Romanian-type coven, the Dacian Coven. She is one of the six only surviving siblings of the Dacian Coven's destruction by the Volturi. While she work as a nurse she met her wife Jayden Noel whom she later married and left with Leah and Alexandra Pendragon You seen vampire show moonlight mick find out about his ex wife brothers the dacian coven as just that siblings and don't use the Cullens use good cast like cara delevingne as Stefanie luca suki wathouse as Jayden noel Henry cavill as vandici roman Shiloh Fernandez as dacian roman emliy Browning as danutza Roman India elsay as dacitza roman Cody Christian as Edward Jacob black now why is no seeing this is right choice of cast kyran ellis my friend look these actors up. Biography Early Life Stefania Talia Luca was born in Dacia, in 600s AD; into a poor family and a very hateful and mad father. Her father forced her sisters and mother into prostituting for him and beat them if they didn't bring back money with them. At the age of 13, her father forced Stefania to prostituting as well. Mostly, he made her sleep with him, but other times with other men because of this she decided to be a lesbian Many people in the village knew the work that Stefania's father made them do and many tried to kill him because of his cruelty, but he managed to survive every time. One night, Stefania was forced into a room with her father and two other men, where they raped and almost killed her. They dumped her in the streets, thinking that she was dead and left. Dacian had smelled all the blood and traced it back to Stefania. He then took her to his home and turned her into a Hybrid. She then left to take revenge on her father and the other two men, as well as the other men that she was forced to sleep with, which freed most of the girls and women in her family from her father's clutches. Though, she didn't drink their blood, because she didn't want any part of them inside of her she has Dacian turn them with that She then went back to the Roman family for a new life. When Dacian and his sister Danutza had decided to create a hybrid army to defeat the Volturi's chiness army, they chose Stefania as the first person to turn someone else into a Hybrid. She found her brother Vandici and his parents, whom she turned first. When Vandici turned 20, she turned him into a Hybrid as well. After having a number of others in the army, they launched an assault on the chiness Volturi. Knowing that they would win the fight, Stefania, Marius, Vandici, Loana, Dacian, Danutza, Vladimir, and Stefan left the battle, leaving the newborns to die at the hand of the hybrid After they split and went into hiding. ''Breaking Dawn'' While in hiding she has sex with Morgana Physical description Personality and traits Relationships Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' See Also *Dacian Coven *Vandici Roman *Marius Roman *Romanian army *Loana Roman *Dacian Roman Category:Romanian Coven Category:Dacian Coven Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Mated Vampires Category:Cullen witnesses Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Articles by Blamar531